1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for managing failure in an autonomous navigation system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for managing failure in an autonomous navigation system that enables the autonomous navigation of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among other technologies required by autonomous vehicles that can accomplish a given task in various circumstances, autonomous navigation technology that helps a vehicle move to a destination along a safe and optimal path has been developed. The autonomous navigation technology of an unmanned vehicle is configured as a global path-planning (GPP) and a local path-planning (LPP) based on a detecting area of sensors installed within the unmanned vehicle.
The global path-planning is a deliberate tier which sets a path to a destination in an off-line state, taking into consideration large scale topographic characteristics such as mountains and lakes and risk of a task based on digital elevation map (DEM)/digital surface map (DSM) and feature database (FDB) previously provided. Further, the local path-planning is a more responsive tier which extracts topographic information such as degrees of slopes, roughness and various obstacle information from a world modeling data having a range of tens of meters most recently acquired by various sensors, and sets a path to the next stopover point created in the global path-planning in real-time in view of safety and stability by utilizing the information.
When failure occurs in such an autonomous navigation system, the driving mode may be to manual driving mode. In other words, control may be switched from the autonomous navigation vehicle to a driver to allow the driver to drive the autonomous navigation vehicle.